Abstract Eden Medical, Inc. is pleased to submit this Phase 1 SBIR proposal to develop the Exercise Evaluation and Recovery Therapy (EXERT) system, a mobile health (mHealth) solution for assessing exercise impairment of adult peripheral vascular disease (PVD) patients and increasing their exercise capacity. Overtaxing during exercise could be highly dependent on muscle oxidative capacity and muscle deoxygenation. While this capacity could be improved by exercise intervention, it is essential to assess the capacity of the participant to avoid overtaxing and thus disengagement in continue exercise. The EXERT system affords a wearable Bluetooth enabled near infrared spectroscopy (NIRS) system to quantify skeletal muscle deoxygenation levels to assess muscle oxidative recovery between exercise sessions and avoid overtaxing participant during exercise. The EXERT will incorporate a recovery strategy to inform exercise trainer on capacity level of the patient and personalized exercise program to avoid overtaxing the patients and thus motivate them to engage in regular exercise to reverse the impairment.